


But Are They Cool?

by Gravytrain101



Series: Happy Days Oneshots [2]
Category: Happy Days
Genre: Alternate episode, Caring Richie, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Glasses, Insecure Fonzie, M/M, Worried Fonzie, supportive richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Fonzie is in his office, worried about his reputation. He is due to announce the winners any minute, but he can't read the stupid card. There's a simple solution to this, but is he willing to jeopardize his reputation for it? Will Richie be able to calm his boyfriend down before he's called on stage?Based on the episode "Sight For Sore Eyes".
Relationships: Richie Cunningham/Arthur Fonzarelli
Series: Happy Days Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979617
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	But Are They Cool?

**Author's Note:**

> First Happy Days fic in a while. I've had this idea for a while and finally wrote it. Please read and enjoy!

Richie’s POV:  
“Why aren’t you out there yet Fonzie? Everyone’s waiting for you,” I told him as I entered his office and shut the door behind me. 

“I can’t see,” he said. 

“You can’t see!” I exclaimed, “Why are you hiding in the bathroom then! Let’s get you to the hospital.” 

“Cool your jets Cunningham!” he quickly said which stopped me from going anywhere. 

“Cool my jets!” I yelled as I walked towards him, “How can I cool my jets when you just told me that you can’t see?” 

“I’m supposed to go up there in front of everybody and read this,” he explained as he grabbed a piece of paper from his pants pocket, “I can’t see it very well.” 

“Why didn’t you just say so?” I asked as I put my hand on his arm, “No need to get worried. I can read it to you, and you can just memorize it. Or you could go up and say that something came up, and you had to go.”

“I got glasses,” he muttered as he shoved the paper back in his pocket. 

“You have glasses?” I asked, as he rested himself against the sink behind him, “I don’t understand Fonzie, what’s the problem?”

“They aren’t cool,” he mumbled. 

“What?” I asked as I went to stand right in front of him, wanting him to repeat himself. 

“They aren’t cool,” he repeated a little louder as he looked down at his feet, “If I put them on, I’ll lose my cool.” 

“Fonz,” I gently said as I hooked my finger under his chin and lifted his head up to look at me, “You won’t lose your cool because you need glasses. Lots of people need glasses.” 

“Yeah. Nerds need glasses. Cool guys like me don’t,” he told me with a sad look on his face, “I don’t want people to think I’m a nerd.” 

“They won’t think that, honey,” I said, “Where are they? Do you have them with you now?” 

He dug them out of his inside jacket pocket and slapped them into my hand, “Here,” he said. 

“These don’t look bad. Here,” I said as I moved to put them on him. 

“Whoa. Whoa. What are you doing?” he asked as he leaned his head back, so I couldn’t get them on. 

“I just want to see what you look like with them on,” I told him as I kept him leaning against the sink. 

“No. I don’t need you making fun of me! I’ll just go out there and read the card without them!” he exclaimed as he tried to get out of the tight spot he put himself in. 

“Make fun of you? I wouldn’t make fun of you,” I rushed to tell him, “I would never make fun of you over something like this! Why would you think that?” 

“I had to wear glasses when I was little and my friends made fun of me. I stopped wearing them, but it’s been getting harder to see lately,” he confessed as he slumped down a little. 

“You’ve never told me that. I’m sorry that happened to you Fonzie, and they aren’t your friends either. Real friends wouldn’t make fun at something that made you that uncomfortable,” I explained, “But I won’t make fun of you, I promise. Can you let me put them on now? Just for a second?” 

“Fine. Just for a second,” he said as he stood up straight, so I wouldn’t have to bend down too much to put them on him. 

“Fonzie,” I gasped as I looked over my boyfriend that I’m seeing wear glasses for the first time, “You look wonderful! How could you be worried about something like this? You pull them off!” 

“I do?” he asked as he quickly turned around to inspect himself in the mirror, “Hey, not bad. Not bad.” 

“See,” I said as I turned him back around to face me, “There’s no need to get worked up about this. You look great in them, and I’m sure other people will agree.” 

“You sure? You don’t think they look too big?” he asked as adjusted his glasses. 

“Have I ever lied to you?” I asked before I bent down to kiss him softly on the forehead, “You look great Fonzie.” 

“Thanks Cunningham,” he told me as he reached up and kissed me quickly before he left.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end! Just a short oneshot. Let me know if you liked this and would like to see more like it!


End file.
